


Suit of Armor

by midsummernightsk



Category: Ironman, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Blood, Different Worlds, Eventual Smut, F/M, It's space who knows, Jane - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Lost in space - Freeform, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Portals, Tentacle Sex, Thor - Freeform, that's going to leave a mark, there will be smut, this could get slimmy, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: Tony Stark had a vision of suit of armor around the world to protect it. With help of NASA and Jane Foster, he's just about done it but this is space things tend to go wrong.Mayhem is a shuttle pilot hauling equipment for the space stations ringing about Earth. It's a boring as hell job but at the moment that's fine with her. Now boarding this station she has a bad feeling something is headed their way but what. Mayhem is about to take the wildest ride of her life thrown into different realms trying to find her way back to Earth. If she makes it back Mayhem may never be the same but then again maybe fates have other plans.





	

 

 

"Mayhem adjust your course to 0106 thank you and welcome back," the voice spoke in her ear as May had already begun her adjustment. "Adjusted and prepping for docking miss me." Mayhem watched the monitors then looked out the window of the shuttle to make sure the docking claw was working correctly.

"Hell no it's been blissfully quiet up here, how's the Avenger camp," the disembodied voice asked.

"Too many rules for me," she smiled here in space they had many rules procedures to keep them safe they knew all about rules.

"Well did you blow anything up," Max one of the guys that teased about her talent with magic.

"Nope, did start a small fire you'd of been proud," May smiled Max tended to set all kinds of things on fire and space was not where NASA wanted fires.

"She's lying her mouth is moving she's trying to impress you," Travis called.

"I'm a woman I don't have to impress a man, Travis and I always lie," she laughed half-heartedly busy paying attention to the landing gear and monitors with a clank the claw closed locking her shuttle in place.

"Ok, pay attention please, May what is the status of the equipment," Jane Foster's voice comes over the headset.

"Your cargo is all here ready to go," May rolled her eyes at the sound leaning back in her seat unstrapping gather her tablet as the tube pressured so she could exit the little ship.

Moving through the small corridors into the dining area May sat alone with a cup of coffee to fill out her flight reports as a couple of other crew member chatted in the background. The station housed eight team members Stark had a vision of a suit of armor around the earth to protect it, but instead of it being AI the stations were to be manned by people from all nations to unite the planet. So far there were six stations the equipment she brought was for the next, Jane Foster had come to work on the new piece of equipment.

The lights flickered then come back on causing May to glance up uneasily before she hit send on her report. Glancing out the window at the blue planet below funny how up here it looked so peaceful.

Travis walked in pouring a cupping of coffee as the lights blink looking annoyed.

"Like the light show," he asks sipping his coffee.

"Weird when this start," May frowned anything out of sync on station made her edgy. Right now she was considering sleeping back at the shuttle she had a bad feeling.

"About a week ago," Travis stated.

"So what's NASA and Stark saying about this," she was planning on sleeping in the shuttle for sure now not giving a fuck what anyone said.

"It's solar flares per NASA," Travis stared out the window. "We've not heard from Stark."

"Maybe you should check your spam mail," May stood up picking up her coffee cup putting it up heading for the door. "But you know me could be lying as usual."

Travis snorted at her still staring out the window before glancing back over watching her frowning a little before standing putting up his cup returning to his computer to check mail.

"Why do you do that," Travis asked staring at the screen. "It's been a running joke, but it has lost it charm."

"Oh, I don't know cause it's true or maybe not," May's voice held an edge of bitterness. "I'll be in the shuttle reading."

"What you don't trust this station to hold up," Travis glanced up at her smirking.

"Nope trust will get you killed every time," May didn't even look back heading back to the shuttle for the same reason her skin crawled with each flicker of the lights.

May sat staring the out the shuttle at the stars before tapping a number on her computer waiting for the person to answer.

"Hello, oh May what do you want," the face of an older stern looking woman appeared on screen

"Just seeing if you got money I sent you," May glanced at the display carefully keeping her face blank.

"Yes, it came. Your sister's birthday was yesterday did you know that" the woman lifted a glass to her thin lips sipping. Her voice held bitterness tainted with a hint of vengefulness.

"Yes I'm aware of that," May sighed already wanting to end this call already looking toward the stars.

"Hm, you forgot you never think of anyone but yourself," the older woman sighed taking another drink intent on getting drunk.

"Of course, you're right," May didn't see any point in arguing with her mother it wouldn't change a thing.

"Ungrateful wretch you have always been a disappointment," the woman's cold eyes turned to the screen.

"Perhaps one day you will be proud of me," May felt her bitterness rise now herself glancing at the screen smirking. "perhaps a fleeting moment."

"Doubt it," the woman shuffled a few papers before glancing at the screen. "Can you continue to at least not cause any mayhem as impossible as it may seem."

"I will endeavor to keep my mess to a minimum; I'd hate to sully the family name," May's spoke bitterly rolling her eyes at the void in front of her.

"You little bitch, by all the God's old and new you, should be rotting in hell, do you understand me? The only way you'd make me proud," the woman snapped.

"Die? Not before you," May reached over hitting the end button as the woman's face turned red in anger May wondered if she'd die of a heart attack though she doubted it. Letting silence fill the shuttle before sighing life would be hell when she returned to earth if mommy dearest had her way.  

 

"Just breath and focus Ms. Foster," May wondered why she offered to help the woman. Jane wasn't trained to be out here brave as she may be May could hear her teeth chattering it was bone cold in space. Nothing could prepare you for this till you stepped out into the vast emptiness of space even May had a hard time of it when she first did this walk. That was what space was a void oh people talked about the stars the planets yet when you stepped out of the station into space you realize you're not even a speck of dust. Jane was dealing with that realization now as she tried to get the equipment to work right, she muttered a few things trying to focus on the instrument panel her fingers moving clumsily in the suit.

"I'm all right," Jane whispered fumbling with controls on the screen when a blast of static come over making May winced and curse.

"Watch your mouth May," Max's voice come through down on Earth Tony was pacing looking nervously at the monitors as someone cleared their throat.

"Ah we have a problem," a person staring at a monitor spoke up to Tony and the Director.

"What kind of problem," the director looked over at the person as Tony stiffened.

"Seems we have incoming meteors, sir," the person stared at the screen frowning this couldn't be right where did the meteors come from they could not just appear.

"Are you sure they are meteors," Tony barked

"Well, Mr. Stark we never had an invasion before from space," the man answered.

"Yes, we have in New York what the fuck? Were you under a rock," Tony stared at the young man.

"Well," the man cleared his throat. "That was a portal not from our universe." The young man stopped seeing Tony's face turning back to the monitor.

"Get Miss Foster and May back in the station now," the director was already barking orders. "Tell Max that meteors are coming his way, how long do they have before they get hit." As NASA scrambled to relay the information Max was listening to Jane mumble, the communications flickered then another blast before silence. "May, come in Mayhem," Max barked "Fuck. NASA we have... what the hell."


End file.
